Esdeath's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Tatsumi's plan goes horribly wrong...or right, its a matter of perspective really, now isnt it?


'How did I end up in this situation!?'

Tatsumi was kneeling on Esdeath's bed in the centre of the Imperial capital. The only reason he normally would be this deep in enemy territory would to be because he had assassinate someone; but right now he was without his imperial arms and his most dangerous enemy was in her bathroom taking a shower...

'WHAT THE HELL!?'

He slapped himself, snapping himself out of a panic attack. 'Pull yourself together!' He took a deep breath. 'I can't get cold feet now; I have to convince her to join us.'

He began hyping himself up, even though he was incredibly nervous.

'Just do it!'

He clenched his fist, readying himself.

''I'm a ferocious man, I won't let her take the lead!'

Tatsumi heard the door opening and looked at the...thighs, he blinked and looked up...breasts

He reeled away slightly, blushing. Esdeath was wearing nothing but a plain white shirt. Her still wet skin glistened in the moonlight.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Esdeath smiled in front of Tatsumi.

"N-Not at all!" Tatsumi shook his head, but still his eyes were fixed on Esdeath's body.

"Would you like a drink?" Esdeath sat down next to him; not too close, yet not too far away.

"Uhh n-no thanks, Esdeath. I'm fine."

She leaned forward. "Oh?" Tatsumi looked away, his face reddening. "Are you nervous?"

"Ah- Not at all!" His obvious lie was overlooked by Esdeath. She just tiled her head.

"You really are a cute one." She blushed, her confident eyes meeting Tatsumi's own.

She smiled. "Well, I'm not sure where to go from here either." A coy undertone made it into her voice. "But I'm sure we can figure out between the two of us."

"Uhh." Tatsumi stuttered out. "I'd like to ask you something."

"?"

"Well... Esdeath, you like me, don't you?"

Before he could even blink, Esdeath had snaked forward and kissed him, forcing him onto his back, and giving him no place to escape.

"If I didn't like you, you would not be alive to ogle me." Tatsumi gulped.

"Th-then there is something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" She smiled with an excitable glint in her eye. "What is it?" She sat down, accidentally landing on Tatsumi's crotch. She licked her lips in wanting. "Tell me." Esdeath looked Tatsumi straight into his eyes. "Tell me loud and clear."

Tatsumi was at an impasse. He could try and complete his original objective, which would mean he would try to convince Esdeath to join Night Raid, or he could fuck her right there and then. His underwear was getting pretty tight at the moment... He waited a second, weighing both decisions.

"Esdeath." Tatsumi whispered, he had made his choice.

"Yes?"

"Can we make love to one another?"

Esdeath smiled triumphantly. "Well my dear, I thought you'd never ask."

Esdeath and Tatsumi leaned in, hands reaching around their partner's head and pulling them closer together, their tongues writhing around each other's mouths. The dripping water mingling with fresh sweat began to rub off on Tatsumi as Esdeath rubbed her curved feminine figure against him.

They broke apart, panting hard. Esdeath leaned back and pressed Tatsumi down onto the bed. She smiled teasingly at his red face and slowly, oh so slowly, began to unbuttoned her shirt. Tatsumi found it impossible to avert his eyes as the slowly disrobing goddess alone moved above him, her hands working in mocking slow motion. However, when at long last the shirt fell away, Esdeath flung the shirt into his face, obscuring his vision. He ripped it off as quickly as possible, but too late! Quick as a flash, her hands covered her breasts, giving Tatsumi no time to even have a glimpse of her hard nipples.

"Tut-tut-tut." She shook her head at the expectant Tatsumi. "I can't be the only one naked for this; it won't be fair, now would it?" She moved her hips around, feeling Tatsumi's length.

She materialised a knife by using her imperial arms, and in one swift and precise slash she cut apart Tatsumi's shirt.

"That's better." She smirked. The motion of the knife made his heart stick in his throat for a nano second before relaxing.

Tatsumi looked, completely entranced as Esdeath slowly removed her arm from her chest, allowing him to see her perfect tits in their full glory. He didn't care that his clothes were ruined; No! He only seemed to want to care about the luscious breasts in front of him! They were world class! God tier! Undeniable!

He reached out a trembling hand and tentatively touched them; his hands and fingers making Esdeath exhale and fidget with jolts of pleasure. He pinched and kneaded, loving how smooth and supple they were. He felt a wave of firey pleasure through his privates as he gave the pale flesh a squeeze.

"Ahhh, you perv." Esdeath let out an appreciative moan as she let Tatsumi's hands work their magic. She laughed slightly as she taunted him.

Tatsumi, however, was not content with just touching. He sat up, and without warning, engulfed Esdeath's nipple in his mouth. His tongue began drawing circles around it, his teeth biting as he sucked on it. He snaked a free arm around her waist, grabbing and pulling her closer. The other hand kept kneading.

"AHH!" Esdeath was moaning louder now; she was panting, she loved what Tatsumi was doing to her breasts, and she had no means of hiding it. She bit her lip; she was close now.

Masturbating didn't make her feel this good! Nothing in the whole wide world could compare...except...

She suddenly reached the tipping point, Tatsumi sensed her redoubled heart beat and increased his pace.

"AH-A-AHH, I-I'm CUMMING!"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a silenced scream. He hands clawed at Tatsumi's back as her back arched in pleasure, but even so, Tatsumi did not stop pleasuring Esdeath.

After a few seconds, her euphoric high faded, bring her back to her senses.

Tatsumi smiled. "Did that feel good?" A red, panting Esdeath was his answer.

She took a large gulp of air and pushed Tatsumi down once more. "Your turn."

Chains of ice snapped themselves on Tatsumi's wrists and ankles.

"Wha-?"

"Oh my dear Tatsumi, you have to understand that it's not you in control here." She leaned forward, looking directly into his wide eyes. "It's me, and your special place seems to know that already."

Her hand reached into his underwear and grasped his erect cock. "This." She tightened her grip enough for Tatsumi to wince. "Belongs to me, obeys me-cums only for me. Understood?"

Tatsumi shakily nodded, suddenly remembering why she was so feared. He felt dazed and confused, how had it come to this already?

"Good boy." She materialised a knife. "Now let's get these pesky trousers off of you." Quick as a flash, they were gone.

She stared at the penis in her hand. "Y'know, I've never touched a penis to pleasure a man before." She slowly stoked it, enjoying the light gasps that Tatsumi did. "I'd say I'm doing a good job, wouldn't you?"

She spurred him on, her hand wrapped around Tatsumi's penis. He involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, hoping to finish.

And just like that, on the brink of orgasm, Esdeath let go.

"Oh?" She smiled wickedly. "You thought you could cum easily, didn't you? And ice cube appeared in her hand. "You thought wrong." She brought the cube to Tatsumi's throbbing penis, eliciting a gasp from her lover.

"Ohhhhh." She smirked. "I bet that felt weird, right?" She held the ice on top of the head. "And this too." She put the ice cube in her mouth. "I'll make you have an ice fetish by the time I'm done with you." She licked Tatsumi's shaft slowly before engulfing it with her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, making Tatsumi moan loudly.

The cold sensation of the ice cube combined with the warmth of Esdeath's mouth was driving him crazy with lust.

"Esdeath!" He gasped out. "I'm about to-"

He exploded in Esdeath's mouth, surprising the general. Even so, she still managed to swallow all of it; not allowing a single drop to escape from her mouth.

She breathed out, looking satisfied.

"Well Tatsumi. Is that all? Can you not go o-" she glanced down at the still erect cock. "Oh."

She licked her lips wildly. "Time for round two."

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath defiantly. "We can't have you standing up to me Tatsumi." Esdeath grabbed his balls in one hand. "That just won't do."

She manoeuvred herself over his penis. "I am the one in control." With that, she slid onto his cock, fully accepting Tatsumi's shaft, and allowing herself to get used to the size.

They both moaned, pleased with how the other felt. Slowly, but surely, Esdeath began to push herself up and down, making wet slaps every time their bodies collided.

Tatsumi struggled against his restraints; Esdeath's breasts were jumping up and down in front of him and he could not touch them!?

'UNACCEPTABLE!'

Esdeath, however, had no idea what was going on in Tatsumi's head and was instead think more about the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yes!" She moaned out loud, and soon began speeding up. Her hands unconsciously found themselves kneading her own breasts, increasing the pleasure she felt, and exasperated Tatsumi tenfold.

She suddenly saw her ice cracking.

Esdeath's eyes widened in surprise as Tatsumi broke apart the chains.

He sat up, pushing Esdeath onto the bed for the first time that evening. He roughly grabbed one of her breasts and looked directly into her eyes. It was like a weight had been lifted, as he himself embraced the hot weight and presence.

"Well I couldn't stand the fact that you were the one doing all the work." He thrust in hard, causing Esdeath to stumble and splutter over her outrage. "Now it's my turn."

Tatsumi knew he didn't have long, and that Esdeath was close too. He roughly fucked Esdeath hard and fast, adoring the lust-filled gasps and the clawing on his back. He nibbled her neck at every chance he got, heightening his partner's pleasure.

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath cried out. "I'm gonna!"

"Me too."

Esdeath wrapped her legs around Tatsumi's waist. "Impregnate me Tatsumi! I want us to be a family!"

He increased his thrusts, both of them teetering on the edge and suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Esdeath screamed in pleasure, her back arched and her nails gave Tatsumi new scars.

Tatsumi grunted as he came; once again exploding in Esdeath, filling up her womb.

They lay there, gasping. Esdeath smiled as they rode down their euphoric high. She asked the question that was on both their minds. "Shall we do this again tomorrow?"

Tatsumi smiled; too exhausted to even answer. But that was the only answer she needed. Esdeath began to stroke his hair delicately, smiling benevolently down at her pet.


End file.
